The Second Plot
by Yoo29
Summary: He was given another chance to live, to meet her once again. Still everything got their own price, as well as his life, but nothing could stand on his way to her. More summary inside... Enjoy reading ! Chapter 4 out...
1. You're Alive

In this life, God always prepares another plot of our story in life so we have at least 2 branches of what kind of life would we live.

So my story this time telling about the second story of Zack's life. What if he became the main character in FF VII instead of Cloud? Still involving all of the characters in FF VII, but plus Zack. The plot isn't really different from the original version, but presented in the new version and also with new problems to face. Enjoy :D

Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN FF VII, I SWEAR :P this is just another crazy imagination of mine using FF VII

* * *

><p>The Second Plot<p>

**1#**

**You're Alive**

She was sitting in the middle of flowers. Her tears kept coming down from her beautiful eyes. Even her favorite thing, flowers, couldn't take her sorrow away. She still couldn't accept the truth that he had gone forever, he wouldn't be there when she needed him the most, he wouldn't…

Aerith wiped her tears and stood up. She looked strong for a while but a minute later, she burst into tears again.

_I can't.. I can't.. _She hugged her body as she kept crying. Suddenly, somebody set his feet into the church.

"Beautiful girl like you shouldn't cry."

Aerith gasped. That voice… Voice that she always longed for.

"It tears my heart if you crying like that."

Her body stiffened as the footsteps continued to approach her back.

"I miss you, Aerith," he whispered right to Aerith's ears which made her numb. He embraced her from the back, he could smell Aerith's scent.

"Zack?" said her which sounded more like a whisper. He nodded as he kept embracing her. After a few minutes, Aerith let Zack's arms go from her. He turned her body around and found Zack was standing in front of her. That sky blue eyes… She never thought that she would see it again.

"I…" Aerith couldn't say a word, this was much greater than she could hope for. Zack smiled and wiped her tears from her face.

"You are pretty when you are crying, but I believe you will be prettier when you are not," Zack laughed while Aerith was blushing like mad. She hit Zack's chest and turned away.

Aerith smiled happily for a while, but then she realized that this wasn't right. Zack shouldn't be here, he was dead. She could felt it when Zack died, she couldn't be wrong, but this person, he was a living being.

"What's wrong?" Aerith looked right into Zack's eyes, he was alive, and yes he was.

"You.. You were dead.. I could feel it, that day.. How?"

He looked a bit nervous as he rubbed his cheeks, "You know.. Well.. I.. I am Zack!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I am Zack! That tiny bullets won't kill me, they were hoping too much," he laughed awkwardly.

Aerith squinted at him, "You sure?"

"Yes, of course! I was just unconscious. I also thought that I was dead, but I am alive as you can see. I got medication when I arrived at Midgar so I can come back healthy. I still alive because I want to see you, Aerith. Do you doubt me?"

"No, I just.. I don't know, Zack.."

Zack held Aerith's face and gazed at her eyes, "Trust me, Aerith, this is the real me. I was survived when I was shot. I won't leave you again, I promise," he said earnestly, although there was a small wedge deep in his heart.

Aerith nodded and closed her eyes as Zack's face came closer to her. But their moment was ruined when a body fell into a field of flowers through the roof.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 finished !<p>

Will update soon, keep your eyes on, guys :D

Review if you don't mind, big thanks and hug !


	2. So We Meet Again

**2#**

**So We Meet Again**

"Shoot! Who is that? Ruining my moment," Zack grunted as he stomp the floor. Aerith giggled seeing Zack's act, he looked like a kid who lost his candy.

"I'll take a look," she walked toward the falling body. She found a man with spiky blonde hair lying on her flowers. She kneeled down to check the man.

"You okay?"

He didn't move and for a moment Aerith thought he was dead.

"Hello?"

Finally, he moved and opened his eyes. His eyes were as blue as Zack. _He must be one of the SOLDIER_, she assumed.

"Who is that, Aerith? Is he okay?" asked Zack from the bench.

"Uh huh," she nodded, "He is lucky to fall on my flowers."

"Are you okay? This is church in Sector 5 Slums. You fell off from the roof, it's amazing that you are still alive. Well, actually you were saved by my flowers."

"Did I?" he got up and rubbed his head. Aerith still looking at him with curiosity.

"Sorry for crushing on your flowers."

"And for ruining my moment, dude," the blonde man glanced at Zack and widen his eyes in disbelief.

"Wha-" Zack glanced back at the man and also widen his eyes, "Yo, It's you Cloud! What's up?"

Cloud still in his position, couldn't believe his eyes. He was there when Zack breathed his last breath, but now he saw Zack standing there and smiling at him.

"You know each other?" Aerith became more curious than before.

"We worked together until I was shot. Whoa, I can't believe I can meet you so soon, Cloud."

Cloud shook his head, memories came through his brain, mixed up and he couldn't manage it.

_You'll be my living legacy…_

"Cloud, you okay?" Zack approached Cloud when he saw Cloud looked confuse.

"You... were dead…"

"Ya ya ya, I know. C'mon don't show me that face. I'm okay, it was just bullets, little things won't kill me, man. So how is my sword? You take care of it, right?"

Cloud glanced at the big sword over his shoulder. That sword, Zack gave him when he was dying. Cloud tried to reach his memory, a lot of things had happened since Zack's death. He shook his head again, he finally remembered, "Yes, of course. This is your honor and dreams. I won't neglect it."

"Good! That's my man!" Zack tap Cloud's back and laughed.

"So should I return it now? Since you aren't dead, it's supposed to be yours," Cloud took Buster Sword and handed it to Zack but Zack refused it, "Nah, I don't need it, I've given it to you, it's yours now, I can't take it back. But you still need to find me another sword. I can't fight bare hand, well I can, but I don't want. Remember that I'm Zack Fair, I can do anything, I even survived from those bullets!"

Zack and Cloud laughed together. From a distance, Aerith crossed her arms and pouted. They had been ignoring her.

"Are you finish, gentleman? Hellooo! I'm still here!"

Both of the spiky men looked at Aerith. They were very similar. Spiky hair, blue eyes, same costume, Aerith might think they were brothers if she didn't know them.

"Sorry, Aerith, I didn't mean to ignore you. Anyway, let me introduce you, this is Cloud, he is my friend when I was still in SOLDIER. And Cloud, this is Aerith, she is.. *cough* my girlfriend *cough*,"

"Girlfriend?" Aerith smiled and held out her hand, "I am Aerith and I'm his GIRLFRIEND," she emphasized the word "girlfriend" as she said it. _So we are obviously a couple now, _Zack smiled.

"Okay, enough with this talking. Now, why were you falling? I mean, you didn't try to suicide, huh?"

Cloud shook his head, "No. I was in a mission with Barret and Tifa when suddenly that robot exploded and made me hanging from a piece of metal. I couldn't stand hanging like that so I release it, and then I fell here."

"Oh Tifa! That hot chick in Nibelheim- Aww!" Aerith stomp Zack's foot, "That's hurt, Aerith," she just glared at him and threw her face away.

Zack sighed and continued, "What mission are you talking about?"

"The Mako Reactor. ShinRa has been extracting and monopolized Mako for their own good. There is a group called AVALANCHE which made to stop them. Barret and Tifa are part of this group and so do I, I think."

"Oh, so you are in mission to destroy the Mako Reactor?"

"Indeed."

They were just about to continue the chit chat when suddenly a red-haired man came in.

"Ah there you are!"

The three of them looked at the man. Zack took one step in front of Aerith.

"Hey, you are—" The red man scratched his head try to remember something.

Zack took Aerith's hand, "Reno.. We must go, he is trouble," he dragged her away and Cloud followed them. They ran through the back door.

"Ah forget it! Run after them. We need her, The Ancient! Go go go!"

Zack, Aerith, and Cloud ran up to the broken stairs. Reno came with three guards with him.

"Shoot them! Shoot! But don't harm the woman," the guards starts to fire them. Zack and Aerith managed to escape the fire but Cloud slipped and fell off.

"Shit! Aerith, go up and hide! I'll meet you there," Zack ran down to saved Cloud.

"But, but- Eekk!" she ran up as soon as the guards started to fire again and hid behind the barrels.

"You okay?"

"Sorry…"

"Ah, c'mon, we are brothers! Let's show them what we trained for!"

Cloud stood up and prepared his sword while Zack raised his fists. Cloud stroked the guards with his sword in front of him to cover himself and Zack from the bullets. He jumped and slashed the guard, while Zack ran after Cloud, took another guard's gun, and knocked him down. One left and Reno.

"Do you think you can beat us?" Reno drew his weapon, stun baton.

"Heads-up!" Aerith shouted along with a barrel fell over the guard and impeded Reno's way.

"Nice!" Zack raised his thumb, so did Aerith.

"To the stairs!" Zack commanded. Both Zack and Cloud ran up to where Aerith was.

"Wow, you were awsomeee!"

Aerith giggled, "I used to it."

"We still need to escape," Cloud examined the place and found a big hole, "This way, it will lead outside."

Finally they out from the church leaving Reno behind.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 done yeay!<p>

And you know what?

Chapter 3 is out! Wohooo ;D

review? thanks :)


	3. Jealousy

**3#**

**Jealousy**

Zack jumped across the rooftops and debris while kept holding Aerith's hand to make sure she didn't fall. They ran away from the church.

They kept running and running until Aerith stopped and panted.

"Can we.. rest for a while? I can't feel my leg."

Zack and Cloud looked at the flowery girl, her face was totally exhausted.

"Girl, weak as they supposed to be," Zack elbowed Cloud and laughed, Cloud laughed as well. Aerith screwed up her eyes and approached them.

"Hey, that's harsh! Just for your information, guys, that was not the first time they chased me. It has been a hundred times, maybe more and I can escape from them EVEN without your help," she crossed her arms and put on her serious face.

Zack thrust his face to Aerith, "Oh really?" Aerith also thrust her face to Zack, "Indeed."

"Seems like you are not lying then. So why were they chasing you? There must be a reason, right? Chasing by the Turks, that's kinda odd actually, except you're dealing with ShinRa."

"Turks?" Aerith tilted her head.

"Turks, a group that performs covert operations on behalf of Shinra, including espionage, kidnappings and assassinations. They also scout for potential candidates for Shinra's elite military unit, SOLDIER, and serve as bodyguards for the Shinra executives."

Both Zack and Aerith stared at Cloud, "Wow, that's a long explanation. I'm not good at the theory, man. All I know about Turks is they are a bunch of cocky people, just like Reno," Zack sighed, "Well, except Cissnei I think… I kinda miss her…"

There was a sad expression on Zack's face. Aerith raised her eyebrow, "Who is she?"

"She is a friend of mine. She helped me a lot while I was still in ShinRa. I wonder how is she doing now." Aerith looked at Zack with envious, "What?"

Aerith didn't answer him and walked toward Cloud, "Hey, Cloud, have we met before?"

Cloud scratched his head to remember her, then he nodded, "Yeah, you sold me flowers, right?"

Aerith jumped happily, "Great, that's not a coincidence. I sold you flowers, I saved you with my flowers, I wonder what will happen next. Hey! What about coming to my house? I wanna know you better, c'mon c'mon!"

"What? Wait, Aerith, I—" Aerith grabbed Cloud's arm and dragged it away. Cloud looked at Zack as Aerith took him away. _Oh man, I'm in trouble_…

"Hey! What about me? You can't leave me here. Aerith! Are you mad? Hey, wait up!" Zack quickly after them. _Cloud, you're going to face me later_…

* * *

><p>After passed a lot of houses, they arrived at Sector 5 Slums where Aerith lived. Aerith house was at the end of the sector. It wasn't too big but lovely. It seemed like it welcomed every single soul who wanted to come in. Behind it, there was a small waterfall which made it became more beautiful.<p>

"Welcome!" said Aerith as she invited the men in.

"Your house is still fancy as it used to be," said Zack but Aerith still ignoring him. She was too busy talking to Cloud. Zack sat beside Cloud and stared at him with boiling rage. Cloud swallowed as he saw the deadly gaze but he couldn't do anything because Aerith kept talking and he couldn't stop her.

Minutes went by, Zack still in silent while Aerith still talking excitedly to Cloud. He propped his chin and pouted, sometimes he glanced at Aerith and Cloud. Then Aerith's mother, Elmyra, came down.

"I'm glad you're home. Are you okay, Aerith? Are those guys chasing you again?" She checked both sides of Aerith to made sure she is okay.

"I'm okay, Mom. They will never catch me. After all, there were Cloud and…," she paused before she continued her words, "…Zack with me."

"Oh thank you so much, Cloud and… Zack? Are you Zack? Zack Fair?" Elmyra approached the tall man and rubbed his face in disbelief, "But Aerith said you are dead…"

Elmyra already considered Zack as her own son. Therefore, she cried when she saw Zack.

Zack smiled to her and spoke as he spoke to his own mother, "I'm alive now, you don't need to worry anymore. I won't die easily, "Elmyra chuckled and wiped her tears to control her emotion.

"Sorry for being so mushy. Well excuse me then, thank you again," she walked away and disappeared to the kitchen.

"Your room is upstairs," Aerith glanced at Zack, "Zack knows which one. I'm going to sleep, I'm tired."

Aerith walked upstairs and leaving Cloud and Zack behind. After made sure Aerith was upstairs, Zack quickly overwhelmed Cloud with words.

"Are you trying to take her from me huh?"

"Hey, she was the one who constantly talking to me, not me."

Zack sighed and put his head against the table, "Sorry. I was out of control. Hey Cloud, do you think she is mad at me?"

"Huh?"

Zack lift his head and looked at Cloud, "I know she is mad. She often gets mad at me. But I don't know why, do you know it?"

Cloud frowned, "How should I know? Do I look like a love doctor? You better ask her by yourself. She will tell you, I assure."

"Maybe you're right," he sighed, "Hey Cloud, what are you going to do next?"

"Don't know. But I think I will go to Tifa's bar. They must be worried about me."

"Ah! About this Tifa. How is she?" Zack smirked.

"What do you mean by 'how is she'. I don't like the tone."

"Don't take it seriously, I'm just asking," he laughed, "Man, you really like her, don't you?" Cloud didn't answer the question but Zack could see him blushing.

"No need to be shy, lad. I mean, it's absolutely normal if you like him, she is gorgeous. Pretty, long hair, and big b-" Zack stopped his words as he saw Aerith came down. She still looked mad.

"Where is this Tifa?"

"Huh?" said Cloud and Zack in unison.

"Sector 7…"

"I'll take you there." Zack gawked.

"You can't, Aerith, it's too dangerous!"

Aerith glared at him then looked at Cloud again, "Tomorrow, 8 a.m. don't be late," she said, after that Aerith backed to her room.

Zack looked at Cloud and asked, "Do you think she heard what I said?"

Cloud shrugged and walked upstairs. Zack sighed and shook his head, in his heart he prayed that Aerith didn't hear a thing.

* * *

><p>It was a cold and dark night. Zack still opened his eyes. He couldn't sleep while Cloud was already lulled by his dream. Tiptoeing, Zack walked outside the room. He looked at Aerith's room, wondering if she was still awake.<p>

Zack walked downstairs. He examined the living room as he stepped outside the house. There he saw Aerith was standing, looking at the night sky. Slowly, he approached the girl.

"Can't sleep?"

Aerith turned her head, shook her head and backed looking at the sky again.

"Why are you mad at me? You've been ignoring me," Zack stood beside Aerith and gazed her.

"I'm not."

"Oh, man, I've known you for years. I know you so well, c'mon tell me."

Aerith turned her head to face Zack, "Who is Cissnei?"

Zack was in silent for a while, then burst into laughter. Aerith pouted and walked back to her house but Zack held her.

"I haven't answer that question yet," She silenced, "Sorry, sorry." Zack scratched his head.

"Cissnei is only a friend. More like partner, maybe. I don't know either. You don't need to be that jealous. I thought you were mad for something else. Geez.. Aerith, you were too jealous."

"It's not only Cissnei! This Tifa is also bothering me too. I think I'm not as gorgeous as her, as pretty as her, I may have a long hair too but I don't think mine was as, ah forget it!" Aerith blushed as she said her words.

Zack laughed and held Aerith's arms, "She maybe more more more than you. But I will not like her. Even if you are the ugliest woman in this world, I don't mind, I will still loving you because…" he paused and whispered right into her ears, "…you are Aerith Gainsborough, I won't fall for someone else."

Aerith blushing like red tomato. Zack laughed and hugged her, "I love you."

Aerith was speechless, this was the first time Zack said those three words. She wanted to say it too but her tongue was numb.

"This is your turn to say it. Don't ruin the moment," Aerith giggled and gazed at his eyes.

"Is it a must?" She asked. Zack nodded and smiled.

"I-"

Elmyra stepped outside and noticed the couple, "Oh I'm sorry, do I interfere you?"

Aerith quickly let Zack's arms go, she didn't want her mother saw her in that position, "No you are not. I'm going to sleep now. Zack, you should sleep too," Aerith entered the house as fast as lightning. Elmyra followed her from behind and closed the door.

Zack sighed, his moment was ruined again and again. He sat down and gazed at the stars. Then he realized, what did Elmyra do in midnight like this outside? He looked up and saw Aerith's room window. _Sigh.. she must do it on purpose.._ He chuckled and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Finally I finished it *wipe sweat*<p>

I'll update the next soon, wait for me, will you ;)

dont forget, review please..

big thanks and hug!


	4. Sneaking Out

**4#**

**Sneaking Out**

Zack was already in his room, but he couldn't sleep yet. He took a peek at Cloud. He shook Cloud to wake him up.

"What are you doing?" Cloud twisted and pulled his blanket over his head.

Zack took away the blanket which made Cloud grunted, "We must go now, I don't want to take Aerith into danger. I'll take you to Tifa's. I know where Sector 7 is."

Cloud rubbed his eyes and yawned. He took a look at a clock which was still at 4, "I'm sleepy, Zack. She will be okay as long as she is with us," Cloud backed to his dream.

"Man, you slacker," Zack took a deep breath and pulled Cloud's blanket with a vengeance. As the blanket pulled, Cloud fell into the floor.

"Damn! Are you cr—" Zack put his hand on Cloud's mouth to shut him up, "Sssttt! You'll wake her up, you know. Now, move your heavy ass, we are going," Zack walked slowly to the door and check the situation. He gave signal to Cloud to follow him. Cloud grumbled as he paced out from the room.

* * *

><p>Cloud was closing his eyes. Sometimes he yawned lazily, he was totally still in sleep mode. Zack realized that Cloud was not wake up yet, so he ruffled Cloud's hair.<p>

"Stop doing that, I'm not a kid anymore, I'm a grown up man, I'm 21!" Cloud took Zack's hand down.

"For me you are still a kid, even if you are 100, you will still a kid since I am older than you," Cloud snorted.

They were walking along in silent until a voice broke the silence.

"How dare you leave me like that!"

Zack and Cloud froze. Nor of them wanted to take a look who was talking for they already knew. They walked slowly, even barely seen but she saw every move they made.

"Stop or else," she threatened.

Zack turned his body and smiled with fear, "H.. Hey Aerith. Wow, you get up so early."

Aerith raised her eyebrow and walked toward them. She saw them alternately. Cloud was ducking his head, avoiding Aerith's stare, while Zack was rubbing his neck.

"Who had the idea to leave me?"

Cloud quickly pointing at Zack which made him panic.

"No, not me. We made the idea together," Zack elbowed Cloud but Cloud didn't support Zack's opinion, he kept pointing at Zack. Aerith paced up and down in front of them just like a military chief.

"I know, you!" Aerith pointed at Zack, "Who made this idea!"

Zack gave up and confessed, "Fine. It's me who had the idea. But I did it to protect you. I don't want to put you in danger."

Aerith smiled and said, "Nice, it's not too hard to be honest, right? C'mon, I'll be okay, I've been through much of danger, more than you can imagine." She went before the men, leading the way.

They finally arrive at a little old playground. Aerith examined the environment and smiled, "It's been a while. Hey, can we take a break?"

She walked toward a large, moogle-shaped children's slide. She climbed at the top and sat there. She waved her hand, telling the guys to come up with her. Both Zack and Cloud climbed the slide and sat down, flanking Aerith.

"Aerith, you haven't told me yet, why were you chased by Turks?" asked Zack.

"I don't know, maybe I have something that they need. I don't really care about their reason, it mustn't a good one though." Zack nodded, he seemed like he knew something but he shut his mouth, keeping the secrets for himself.

"Are they often chasing you?"

Aerith gazed at the sky, "Yeah, kind of. But you are here now. They won't get me," she smiled.

Zack didn't say a thing, he just smiled and backed to his own mind.

_6 months…_

"Zack?" Zack jolted, Aerith was looking at him curiously, "Something on your mind?"

He shook his head. Then he stood up and stretched, "Yo Cloud, don't you want to go?"

"You don't need to accompany me anymore, Sector 7 is behind that gate, isn't it?"

Aerith nodded then looked at Zack, "Should we go home?"

"Me? Nah, I'm coming with Cloud. I'll escort you home if you want but then I'll go with Cloud. I've something to do."

"That's not fair!"

Suddenly the huge gate behind them opened, a large carriage came out with a woman on the back. Cloud squinted his eyes to recognize the woman, "Hey! That woman…" he stood up, "Tifa!"

"Is she? Where is she heading? Hmm…"

Aerith hopped down and chased the carriage.

"Aerith! Wait! I can handle it alone!" Cloud looked at Zack, he shrugged. Then both of them followed Aerith.

* * *

><p>Updated :D<p>

Sorry for a short chapter, because the next one will be long, so if I mix them up, it will be too long..

Besides, I want to make you wondering what will happen next..

If you've played FF VII before, you will get a picture, but with Zack as the main character? Who knows? :D

Review if you dont mind..

Big thanks and hug :)


End file.
